Give Me An Hour
by RZZMG
Summary: As the war continues to rage on around them, Hermione Granger decides to seduce fellow Order Member, Draco Malfoy, one night while at Grimmauld Place... and everything between them changes after that. Fic follows the "five times" trope, and is dedicated to raspberryjukebox. One-shot. A/U-Extended War scenario. Dramione. Drama-Romance-Hot Shag! COMPLETE!


**Author's Note:**

**Per raspberryjukebox's request, there's smut and romance between Order members Draco and Hermione. Hope you enjoy, dahling!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Harry Potter" or any of its characters (the copyright for the series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.). I do not profit in any way from the use of said characters and situations in this writing.

**Timeline:** 2002-2003 (A/U - extended war)

**Main Characters (alphabetical order, by last name): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

**Summary: **As the war continues to rage around them, Hermione seduces fellow Order member, Draco Malfoy, one evening at Grimmauld Place.

**Notes: **This fic follows the "Segment of Five/Five Times" trope.

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 **(explicit heterosexual situations; profanity)

* * *

_**GIVE ME AN HOUR**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

* * *

_**The first time…**_

Their creaking of the old, worn chair was going to give them away.

"Shh," Hermione warned, adjusting herself on Draco's lap, gripping the back of the wooden chair he was sitting in for leverage. "Moving your hips is making too much noise. Just sit there and let me do all the work."

Malfoy bit her bottom lip in light rebuke. "Are you serious? How am I supposed to _not_ move or make a noise when you feel _this_ bloody good? Forget it."

Using the strength in his arms, he pulled her up and withdrew from the depths of her pussy, only to pull her back down over him, plunging back home in a fierce rhythm. His groan was loud enough to cover up the rickety chair's protest as their weight shifted.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he moaned. "I knew you would, Granger."

They continued just like that, with him guiding her over his cock. Her hips ached as he opened her up, stretching her wide. Her body felt swollen and hot, but there was a burning need deep within her core for more.

"Try to breathe softer then," she suggested, refusing to be completely dismissed in her concern.

Draco lifted his head from the cradle of her throat and stared at her with incredulity. "Breathe _softer?_ When all I want to do is fuck you so hard you're screaming my name?"

His words made her cheeks flame with heat. Well, he certainly had no issue with telling her exactly what he expected from this experimental tryst...

She tried a different tact to win his compliance. "I've only done this once before, you know. Do you think you could be a little... gentler?"

It was quite a sight to catch Draco Malfoy off-guard; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped opened. He seemed both amazed and amused at the same time. "Only... once?" His pace faltered for a heartbeat or two before he caught himself. In a blink, his features smoothed, returning to a state of cool disinterest. "Well, that would certainly explain your unrefined technique at seduction."

He picked her back up and dropped her back down over him, his smirk a dry reminder that he could be a nasty bastard when he put his mind to the task.

"Although, plopping yourself down on a man's lap and brazenly telling him you want to have sex with him _right now_ is guaranteed to make him a drooling idiot and bring him to heel, so I don't suppose it's such a bad approach," he admitted.

She frowned at him. "Oh, do shut up and move already! We don't have all night."

His wicked smirk was slow and devastating to her senses. "Bossy swot. Who says we don't have all night? Who says we can't do this again and again before dawn?"

It was now Hermione's turned to be astounded. "We're in the middle of the Drawing Room. Someone might wake up, come down…"

His grin widened, becoming positively shark-like. "Really?"

The challenge she'd thrown down only seemed to prod him on, and he picked right back up where he'd left off, shagging her as strong and deep as he had earlier, uncaring of the ruckus he was making or the mess he was creating in her brain.

To her surprise, Hermione came in a powerful rush of sensation relatively quickly. Her toes curled, her thighs gripped him hard, and she bore down on him as he held her up. He came in her with a satisfied growl on the tail end of her orgasm.

Panting, she collapsed into his arms. He held her to him as if he'd never let her go, and that possibility was both frightening and intriguing.

In the quiet after, she wiggled on his lap, feeling his soft, warm length still inside her, surrounded by his sticky seed... and found her arousal wasn't yet fully sated. "Were you serious about doing this again?" she asked. "Or was that just your usual braggadocio? Because the way I see it, you've teased me to the point where now I want more, so... you owe me at least one more go."

He chuckled against her breast. "Granger, you're so Slytherin sometimes it scares me." He tapped her bare arse and scooted her higher onto his lap so he could hold her even closer. "Give me an hour, witch, and you'll find out."

**X~~~~~X**

_**Six months later…**_

The erratic splashing of water in the old, worn shower was going to give them away.

Cheek pressed into the tile as Malfoy pounded into her from behind, Hermione was sure the irregular noise was bound to bring someone in the house to the bathroom door, demanding to know if she were all right.

"Shh," she whispered. "Don't splash the water so much, or someone will come to the bathroom door and start demanding explanations!"

Behind her, Malfoy punished her negativity with a firm spank to her backside. It took all of Hermione's will not to yelp or moan in response. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and squirmed, letting him know she'd liked his firm hand.

"Six months, Granger," he murmured as he lowered his teeth to her throat and nipped, pressing love bites to her sensitive skin. "We've been fucking like this for six months. Your friends can't be _that_ obtuse. Besides, it's not like they're adopting celibacy - far from it, in fact."

"They're your friends, too," she hissed as he shoved particularly hard into her, clipping the back of her womb.

To her surprise, he eased up, taking things a little slower. "Are they really? And here I thought they just tolerated me - anything for the cause, yeah? Even accepting a Death Eater-turned-spy into their midst."

"You're one of us," she admitted, gasping as he began teasing her hot, swollen clit with his hand. Water licked over his fingertips adding to the stimulation, making her insides quiver around his hard, thick shaft. "You're an important member of the Order, Draco." She turned her head so their eyes met over her shoulder. "You're important… to me."

Something hungry and desperate moved through his ash-coloured eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she whispered, unable to look away, realising only then that he'd stilled within her and was holding her around the waist to gather her closer to him.

The moment came to an end a moment later when a devilish smirk wound up his cheek. "Good to know."

He thrust with a roll of his hips and was as deep as he could get. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her cheek once more against the tile, letting him take her home. He did so with an expert plucking of her nipples and a light spanking to her clit. As she came, she sighed. Emptying himself inside her, he did likewise, and then proceeded to collapse against her. Only the wall and his weight kept them up.

The shower was losing its heat as it rained down upon them. They'd have to get out soon, or risk wrinkling… and being caught by one of the others in the house.

"You still owe me," she murmured, lightly wiggling against him as she bore the brunt of his weight against her back.

He weakly jerked with laughter against her. "Give me an hour, witch, and I'll make sure you'll glow for the next week."

**X~~~~~X**

_**Six months later…**_

The rhythmic screeching of the table's old, worn joists was going to give them away.

"Shh," Hermione coaxed, holding back her moans behind clenched teeth and trying to silence her panting breath. "Not so rough! They'll hear." Under her, the table rocked precariously back and forth.

"Don't care," her lover muttered back, pounding into her so hard she was beginning to see white bursting stars in front of her eyes. His pace actually increased, as if rising to the unspoken challenge in her censure. The harsh slap of flesh on flesh was loud in the high-ceilinged room.

She dug her nails a little harder into his wrists. "Malfoy, I mean it!"

He smirked and stared at her through the damp fringe of his bangs. "So do I." He leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear, even as she opened her mouth to remonstrate him. "Arguing with me will only make more noise, you know."

He chuckled with wicked glee as she sniffed in disdain at his logic.

"Be serious," she scolded.

Clearly, Malfoy wasn't going to take any precautions. No pausing to put up Silencing Charms, no muffling his moans, no going soft or slow so they could keep the noise to a minimum. The fool would wake the whole of Grimmauld Place at this rate!

He straightened, pulling away to loom over her. His expression was dark with lust and frustration. "Three weeks, Granger," he growled. "Three _bloody_ weeks of cold showers and only my hand for company." He shoved into her relentlessly, the intensity of his hip thrusts and his sharp breathing indicating that he was fast approaching orgasm. "Fantasizing about having you exactly like this, on this table, as desperate for me as I am for you... it got me through the days."

A thrill moved through her at his confession. For the last twelve months they'd been sneaking around having sex, and not once had he ever indicated what they were doing was more than just another shag. This was the closest Draco had ever come to stating that he actually cared about her.

Hermione's whole mood changed in an instant. She smiled.

"Good... to know... you touch yourself... thinking about... me," she panted, switching her grip to the edge of the wooden table and holding on for all she was worth.

He grunted and with a pull of his strong arms, he lifted her hips up, shuttling into her with one goal firmly in mind. "You'd better come soon, 'cause I'm not waiting much longer."

"Come if you want," she encouraged him. "You'll make it up to me later."

His eyes sparkled with mischief and his smirk returned for round two. "Later, hmm?" He licked his lips. "Deal."

With that, he fucked her without restraint, letting the animal within him have its freedom. It felt so good that Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming. When he came, she was surprisingly right behind him. He flooded her, filling her up, and taking away the darkness that had lingered in her thoughts and mind since he'd left weeks earlier on his mission.

Collapsing on top of her, sweated and sated, his gasping breath was a hot furnace against her throat.

"You still… owe me… later," she panted, refusing to give him a pass on his promise.

He laughed. "Give me an hour, witch, and I'll fuck you so hard, you'll pass out in my arms."

**X~~~~~X**

_**Six months later…**_

The cadenced 'swish-swish' of their Muggle macs rubbing together was going to give them away.

Back to the wall, legs wrapped around Malfoy's waist, Hermione was terrified someone would open the back door and find them shagging here out on the portico. Aside from the raincoat, she was wearing nothing, not even socks, and half her body peeked through the openings and bottom hem, which had been shoved up around her thighs.

"Shh," she hissed in a whisper. "Slow down. Someone's going come out here to investigate the noises, and see me half-naked."

Malfoy bit her bottom lip in silent censure. "For once, Granger, just focus on what feels good and forget the rest."

He slammed his hips forward, fucking deep, and she had to lean her face into the curve of his shoulder to hide her moan. "Oh, Merlin," she muttered as he withdrew and slid forward against with an expert roll of his pelvis. "Yes, yes, like that."

Sucking on her earlobe and nibbling down her throat, he stilled within her quite suddenly.

Hermione let out a pathetic whimper in protest.

"Were you afraid for me?" he asked, his chest sawing with heavy breath, his tone without its familiar teasing this time.

Pulling back, she stared him in the eye and cupped his cheeks between her palms. "Terrified," she answered honestly. "I... I was afraid I'd lost you there at the end."

They took each other in, noticing every visible bruise, every line of strain, every mark of exhaustion in the face of the other. Draco may have been only twenty-three, but he looked like a man approaching thirty. Hermione knew she was in no better shape. Pain and sorrow were two things that were guaranteed to age a person, and both of them had had their share of such emotions, and in a short time period.

Draco closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I... was afraid for you, too," he whispered. His lashes cracked open a little bit and he licked his lips. "I... Granger, I..."

Her heart reached for his as he floundered... and she felt his reaching back for hers for support.

"Shh," she recommended, this time not out of fear of others interfering, but out of fear of life returning to normal now that the war was over. "Just take me like it'll be the last time, okay?"

Because it might be, and they both knew it.

He did as she asked, and when they came a few minutes later, it was together and without fear of being interrupted. He slumped to his knees, holding her in his embrace, still intimately connected to her.

They sat in silence for a long time, both caught up in their own thoughts.

"We won," he murmured. "I can't believe we won."

"Me, either," she agreed.

When she'd finally had enough of dark memories and worries about tomorrow, she leaned back and sighed. "One more for the road?"

Life returned to his grey-wolf eyes, and with that sparkle followed an all-too-familiar naughty smirk. "Give me an hour, witch, and I'll have you begging never to leave my bed."

**X~~~~~X**

_**Six months later…**_

The hand-carved Baroque headboard smashing against the wall was going to alert the staff as to their careless handling of such a priceless antique.

"Shh," Hermione cautioned around her delighted panting. "Not so hard, or someone will come to the door."

Draco slid his hands up her waist and pinched her nipples to chastise her for her interrupting his rhythm. "So? We're honeymooning. It's nothing they haven't heard before, I'm sure."

Hermione sighed. He wasn't going to do anything to cushion the plaster dents they were most likely creating. They'd have to fix it later with their wands - again. This time, her husband's insatiable sexual appetite would not be dissuaded from trivialities.

Not that she wanted it to be. Especially when he did _that_ little trick with his hips...

"Oh, God, do that again!" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their bodies together. Bless the man, he obliged – and then some. The headboard banged the wall again with a steady 'thump, thump, thump'.

With naughty coaxing, they brought each other quickly to the brink, and then threw themselves over it, one after the other. Their voices were loud and lusty, unrestrained in their passion. For the first time, Hermione didn't mind.

As they lay in a tangled, sweaty mess afterwards, someone knocked on the door. Draco and Hermione both froze, holding their breaths, listening.

The knock came again seconds later. Muted, masculine voices could be heard talking to each other from the other side of the door, and a few words –"ruckus," "no respect," and "should call the police"– came through loud and clear.

When it became clear that they had no intention of answering the door, the men on the other side left. "Shall we get ready for a visit from the Muggle police, then?" Draco asked, eyes glittering with excitement and mischief.

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "I told you that one day someone would catch us."

His smirk widened, showing off a set of stunning, white teeth. "So you did, repeatedly." He shrugged. "I always figured you'd handle it, if that were the case. No one's as good at Memory Charms as you."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that why you took absolutely no precautions to magically silence rooms since we began this - because you expected _me_ to fix things for you?"

Looking positively boyish, he bent to suckle her nipple for a bit before replying. "Of course. You're Hermione Granger, the Queen of Sorting Things Out."

"And people, too, it would seem," she noted, giving him a pointed look, even as she thrust her chest towards him in a silent plea for more.

"Yes, most definitely that, as well," he agreed, pinching the little, pink nip once, before slapping her hip to let her know that he was done playing for now.

As he began to pull out of her sore extremities, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and held him prisoner.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Draco seemed surprised by her boldness... which was funny, since this had become like a ritual between them by now. "I figured I'd roll over and, for once, get some sleep after sex. You've tuckered me out, wife."

She _tsk'd_ at such naivety. "You still owe me," she stated, wiggling against him. "I'm not done with you yet. In fact, I don't think I _will_ be done with you Draco Malfoy until we're either too old to do this anymore, or I get tired of your snarky mouth, whichever comes first."

He chuckled and nipped her bottom lip. "I think that was your evil plan from the start."

She shrugged, pretending innocence. "It may have been."

He swooped down and kissed her hard. "All right, then. Give me an hour, witch, and I'll make sure you'll want to stay forever with me."

Hermione smiled at him, and wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck. "I always have."

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this fun little one-shot. There is no epilogue or continuance planned for this story. It stands as-is. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
